


Devil Route

by Lady_Dixon



Series: Casino Relations [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Eventual Smut, F/M, Genital Torture, Gore, Graphic Description, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealousy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Dixon/pseuds/Lady_Dixon
Summary: Female!Reader is one of the employees at the Devil's Casino. She has a crush on her boss and works hard to make him notice her.But will he return her feelings?





	1. The Meeting

You had a crush on your boss and strived to work as hard as you could each day, just to make your boss notice you and maybe give you some praise. 

Maybe it was a bit far fetched considering your boss was literally the Devil.

Many people found him creepy and unpleasant to be around (hardly surprisingly) but not you. You found him charming and interesting. You just wished he wasn't so busy and that, as impossible as it seems, you two could get to know each other in a more private setting. You sighed, cutting your wishful musings short and focusing on work. It was an honour to work in the Devil's Casino (you were probably the only one of his staff to be there voluntarily, which baffled practically everyone you knew) and you did everything in your power to make the most profit for your boss. As the working day was winding down, you began to tidy up around the casino, making it look presentable for the next working day. A few minutes later you glanced at the clock and froze. 

You were late.

"Shit!" You muttered under your breath and hurried away to the boss's office. Along the way, you smoothed your outfit (it wasn't anything flattering, a smart white blouse and black pencil skirt) and sorted out your hair. Soon, you were stood outside the boss's office. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves, relaxed your face, then pushed open the door and stepped inside.  


All of the other employees, along with King Dice and The Devil, look at you as you entered. You didn't address them until you had closed the door and walked over to your co-workers, standing next to them in the neat shoulder to shoulder line they were already in.  
"I'm sorry I am late, boss," You began in a sincere apologetic tone.  
The Devil sat behind his desk in his tall backed chair (which he was slightly slouching in, making you tempted to remind him to sit up) in his majestic and demonic glory. That thick black fur you wanted to run your hands through, those tall and curved horns you wanted to touch to feel all of the ridges and bumps, those intense eyes you could get lost in forever, those grey skinned paws with the sharp claws that you wanted all over your body. It took all of your self control not to jump on him right there and then. Instead, you straightened up, and waited for his reply patiently. The Devil took a puff of his lit cigar before blowing out the thick black smoke a few seconds later. He fixed his intense stare upon you, making your legs want to buckle but you stayed standing.  


"Why exactly were you late?" He asked, in that deliciously deep and smokey voice of his.  
A shiver of arousal shot straight to your core and you did your best to answer in a professional manner. "I was cleaning up the casino, sir, and I must of lost track of time."  
He rolls his eyes slightly and gives you a stern look. "Don't let it happen again. I am a busy man with more important things to do then wait for my employees to show up to pre-scheduled meetings." His voice held this edge to it that made your head spin.  
"I understand, sir," You replied with a polite nod. The Devil looked at you for a second more before turning his attention to King Dice who was standing right next to him. Dice had his usual charm that smoothed over the awkward air that had been left after your and The Devil's exchange (though you were mentally cursing yourself for making such a simple and a stupid mistake that may have set back any progress you had made).  
"Excellent work employees," Dice said cheerfully. You swear you could feel The Devil's disapproving gaze on your face but you focused on Dice. "I am pleased to inform you that you are all working hard and as expected." Not all of us, you think bitterly. He then proceeds to list of how much each of you had earned that day. You clench your hands into fists, finger nails biting into palms. The average earnings seemed to be £230. A couple of your co-workers were either slightly below of above that but most hit it dead on. Soon, your name was called from Dice's mouth and he regarded the paper in his hand. "Seems like someone worked a little harder today and earned herself £250."  


You fought the urge to scowl. An extra twenty pounds won't do shit to impress the boss and nor should it. His standards shouldn't be that disgustingly low. He's got a business to run after all! You nod at Dice before going back to scolding yourself in your head.  
"Keep up the good work employees!" Dice called after you lot once The Devil had dismissed you and you were walking towards the door.  
"(Y/N)," The Devil said, loud enough to make you stop and turn to face him. "Don't be late again."  
"I promise it won't happen again, sir," You replied.  
He just grunted and waved his hand, dismissing you once more. You walked out of his office and closed the door gently behind you before storming off down the corridor, vowing to improve ten fold to get back into your boss's good graces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to a bad start our poor reader is. She vows to work hard but will The Devil be so forgiving?


	2. Trouble

The next working day was off to a bad start. Traffic was a nightmare and you were stuck in your car smack bang in the middle of it. You were going to be severely late and had called Dice to let him know. You even sent him a short clip of the traffic jam you were stuck in. You didn't receive a reply but you assumed he was just busy (being The Devil's right hand man is a lot of work after all) and finally got to work. You were an hour late but you had already informed Dice so you assumed you were in the clear.

But were you?

You parked in your designated parking space and got out, smoothing out your uniform and you quickly made your way inside. The boss's office was right next to the entrance and he poked his head out to see who had just entered. You froze under his cold stare, his lips curling back and baring his sharp teeth.  
"Where the fuck have you been?!" He demanded. "You're an hour late to work!"  
You composited yourself before replying. "I called King Dice and told him I was going to be late because of traffic."  
His anger shot through the room and he stormed off, gesturing for you to follow. You had to speed walk to keep up with his long, angry strides. You kept a respectful distance behind him, watching his tail as it twitched from side to side. Soon, you entered the lobby and The Devil stalked over to Dice. You stepped to the side, watching silently. He grabbed Dice by the collar and growled down at him. 

"Boss? What's going on?" Dice asked, his voice calm despite the current situation.  
"(Y/N) was an hour late and she apparently informed you that she was going to be late," He spat at Dice. Dice glanced at you before looking back to The Devil.  
"Boss, I don't have my phone on me -" He started to explain and but The Devil pushed him away roughly with an irritated sigh. He stalked back over to you and held out a paw.  
"Phone," he demanded curtly. You quickly handed him your phone and he peered at the screen, typing quickly. In no time, he was handing it back to you. You opened your mouth to speak but he cut you off. "You now have my contact details. Since I can't trust Dice to inform me when an employee is running late, I shall take matters into my own hands."  
You nodded, smiling politely at him. He grunted in acknowledgment before walking right past you, striding back to his office. You turned your attention to your phone and looked at your contacts. There was his phone number (presumably just his work number and not his personal number but it was progress). You added a name to the new contact; Boss. You decided to keep it impersonal and professional, for now at least.

There was still plenty of time to get personal with The Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damnit Dice! You had one job and you go and land our dear old reader in hot water. At least our reader has got The Devil's number :)


	3. Rivalry

By evening, the Casino was full of consumers and you were kept busy. Orders were shouted your way, drinks were severed, gossip was spread, money was gambled, smoke filled the air, and various comments were shot your way. You ignored the comments and went about your job. Your eyes kept flicking over to where The Devil sat. He was sat at the table dead centre of the casino, playing poker with some of the regulars. Occasionally, you would see King Dice drift over and talk to The Devil in hushed tones. You wondered what they were talking about but didn't dare to get any closer.

However, your curiosity got the better of you and you (in a moment of brave foolishness), you approached them. Dice and Devil were discussing something in low tones as you approached. You heard short snippets but decided it wasn't any of your business. Instead, you smiled politely at them and asked;

"Boss, Boss, do either of you want a drink?"

They stopped talking and glanced your way. You smiled at them, patiently waiting for a reply.

"No thank you (Y/N)," Dice replied curtly, quick to turn down your offer.

"Instead of a drink, could you fetch me my cigars from my office?" Devil requested.

"Of course," you nodded. "I'll be back in a moment, sir." With that, you walked off.

A frown appeared on Dice's face and he looked at The Devil. "You're taking advantage of her."

"Be careful Dice," he responded in a icy voice. "Somebody could think you're accusing me of abusing my power over my employees and we both know that's not a good idea."

Dice didn't reply.  
  
You made your way down the corridor and to the boss's office. It was rare for an employee to be trusted enough to go into his office without supervision, but considering you were the only one here willingly and have earned the trust of your boss, it made sense. You reached the door and stood there for a few seconds, admiring the ebony wood. You soon snapped out of it and opened the door, stepping in. On the desk was the box of cigars. You walked over and picked it up. Your eyes drifting down to look at the desk draws. It wouldn't hurt to open them up and have a peak as to what was inside, would it? You shake your head. No, you mustn't betray your boss's trust in you by snooping. You just picked up the lighter, which was surprisingly heavy, and putting it on your tray along with the box of cigars. You exited the office, shutting the door firmly behind you, before heading back to the lobby.  
The Devil was the first to spot you and he smiled devilishly. Dice followed his gaze, a light frown appearing on his face. You smiled at them both as you approached, setting the tray down on the table in front of them.

"Thank you (Y/N)," The Devil said.

"No problem sir," you reply with a slightly bigger smile. He opened the box and took out a cigar from the box, popping it in his mouth.

"Light it for me," he instructed, moving it to the side so that he could talk fairly clearly. Dice shot Devil a disapproving look and the tips of your ears went ever so slightly red as you fumbled with the lighter.

"Now really," Dice grumbled but The Devil dismissed his protests.

"I trust her not to burn my fur off," was his only reply before nodding to you. You have a curt nod back, unable to look directly at either of them as your somewhat shaky hand attempted to light up the cigar in your boss's mouth. Your gaze accidentally met, his yellow eyes with red pupils meeting your (e/c) eyes. You nearly drop the lighter but manage to light the cigar before quickly backing up. He chuckled and gently took the lighter from you, his claws barely touching your skin but it was enough to make you blush. "Thanks sweetcheekes."

Dice watched this with a disapproving gaze. "Can (Y/N) get back to work? She has a **real** job to do and not flirt with you all day."

The Devil breathed out a puff of smoke, his attention fixed on you. "I suppose Dice is right. I should let you get back to serving our customers."

"Yes sir," you agree shyly, picking up your tray and walking off. The Devil's eyes follow you until you're lost in the sea of tables. Dice is subtly glaring at him.

"What?" The Devil asks.

"You're taking advantage of her," Dice replies curtly.

"What have I told you about meddling in my affairs?" He said, his tone low and icy. Dice didn't reply, he only composed himself and walked off. The Devil glared at the back of his dice head until he could not longer see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, the drama's kicking off! Dice clearly doesn't approve of The Devil flirting with our dear old reader. She doesn't seem to mind though~


	4. Confrontation

Since your last encounter with your boss, several things have happened.

The first being all of your co-workers gossiping about you and spreading rumours. The worse offender is a girl called Rebecca. She is incredibly short, ugly and petty. She had greasy blonde hair, a face twisted up in a sour expression, a body with fat in all the wrong places and the overall look of a envious hamster. When she gets angry, her eyes bulge out of her head and she puffs up her cheeks. You found it ridiculous and bust out laughing whenever you see her do it. This pissed her off further but you don't care.

The second thing was King Dice was trying to warn you about The Devil. This happened when you were going about your job, it was the end of the working day and most of your co-workers had already left along with the vast majority of the customers, leaving you to clean up in relative peace. You were whistling a happy little tune as you wiped down the bar top. You didn't notice Dice until you turned and bumped into him.

"Sir!" You exclaim, jumping back a little in surprise. "I thought you would of left by now."

"No, no. I thought you'd stay behind and I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"Of course sir," you nod and focus your attention on him. He conducts himself and smiles at you, his easy charm present.

"(Y/N), I'm cornered about how close you are getting to The Devil," he said honestly.

You rose an eyebrow and looked at Dice skepticaly. "What makes you say that?"

Dice looked a little concerned by your reply. "(Y/N), he's The Devil. He's not a nice guy. He's evil."

"Only if you're stupid enough or desperate enough to make a deal with him. And since I am neither of those, I think I'll be fine."

Dice frowned at your comment. "He may seem fine now but he's a sneaky bastard who'll do anything to drag people down with him."

You frowned back at him. "Tell me how exactly he's dragging me down."

Dice looked a little lost. "Well, it's not a simple answer. He's subtly about these things and has had years to master the art of trickery -"

You cut him off. "So, in other words, you have no evidence? 

His frown cut deeper into his face. "All I'm saying is you wouldn't know if you were being manipulated -"

"Just answer my question and quit beating around the bush," you almost snarl.

"Fine!" He snapped. "There isn't technically any evidence at this point in time but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be on your guard around him."

"And why should I be so cautious around him? What has he done to me? Has he hurt me? Attacked me? Belittle me? No, he hasn't. He's treated me as he should. Now, if you have nothing of value to say to me, I best be heading home. Goodnight sir." And with that, you marched past him and out of the Casino.

A deep chuckle sounded from behind him and Dice turned around. There, leaning against the door frame, was The Devil with the smugest smirk slapped on his face. Dice fought to keep his temper down, even as he though about punching his boss in his smug face.

"I thought you would of gone by now, Boss," Dice commented.

"And I didn't think you'd be skulking around after hours either but here we are," The Devil replied cooly.

Dice's fists clenched and he tried not to scowl. He wouldn't give this smug bastard the satisfaction of seeing him get wound up. "I was having a word with (Y/N)."

"Yes I heard. And I don't appreciate you trying to spread rumours about me to my employees. At least (Y/N) was smart enough to not believe your false allegations."

"We both know that you are a foul, lying, evil little -"

The Devil moved impossibly fast. One second he was leaning against the door frame, the next he had King Dice pinned against the bar. He had one paw around Dice's throat, the claws digging into his clothes, and he forced Dice's back to bend so that his upper torso was pinned to the bar top. Dice glared up at him, struggling to try and break out of The Devil's grip.

"Dice, I would think very hard about the next words coming out of your mouth if I were you. So, do you want to finish your sentence?"

Dice, realising he wasn't going anywhere, stopped struggling and glared up at Devil in silence. Devil chuckled and tightened his grip on Dice's neck. "No? Then I suggest you no longer speak to (Y/N) unless it is about business. And by business, I don't mean our **personal** business. Understood?"

"Yes boss," Dice managed to say. Devil let go of his neck and stood back. Dice stood up, his back twinging and he hid his wince. He smoothed out his suit and straightened his bow tie before walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop meddling in The Devil's affairs, Dice! Our dear old reader can handle herself so just leave them alone.


	5. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Fairly explicit violence and swearing. Thought I should warn you as this is a pretty brutal chapter.

Rebecca had a problem with you. In fact, most of your co-workers had a problem with you. You ignored the silly glares and the petty insults, choosing to get on with your work instead of paying them any attention. And this strategy seemed to work.

Up until they demanded a reaction out of you.

It had been one of the busier working days and you were in your element as you went from table to table. Rebecca was going out of her way to annoy you. She would storm past you, her shoulder knocking into yours, almost pushing you over. You elbowed her out the way hard, sending her to the ground. Her tray went clattering to the ground and the drinks smashing on the ground. Shards of broken glass skidded across the floor, the alcohol spilling and forming a big puddle. Everyone's heads turned to look at her after the loud **crash** sounded as she hit the floor. You looked around, caught King Dice's eyes, and smiled.

"Oops," you said innocently before walking off as if nothing happened.

Dice sighed internally and went to help Rebecca up. By now, everyone's attention had gone back to whatever they were doing before, chatter and laughter filling the casino once more. Dice gently helped Rebecca up and, as usual, her face was screwed up in a sour expression.

"She pushed me! The stupid bitch! Just cuz Devil wants to fuck her, she thinks the rest of us should treat her like a princess!" She spat, jealousy biting every word she spoke.

"Rebecca, it isn't wise to say such a thing," Dice replied. She scoffed just as a few other employees came over to clean up the mess.

"What do I care? That smug bastard already owns my soul and makes my life hell, what else can he do?" She commented, nodding to where The Devil sat. Dice silently agreed, sending the smug bastard a quick glare, before turning back to Rebecca.

"Yes, but the last thing you should do is piss him off," he advised.

"I don't care if I piss him off or not," she snarled. "I just want get revenge on that bitch." And with that, Rebecca stormed off.

You were cleaning up at the end of the working day as usual. You had earphones in and were jamming out to your favourite music as you cleaned. You were nodding your head to the beat, moving your body, and lip singing along to the songs. This went on for a few songs, you skipping around to the beat and being very productive.

That is, until someone grabbed you.

You try to scream but a hand was clamped over your mouth and another clamped over your eyes. Another hand ripped your ear buds out while another hand yanked your phone out of your pocket. You struggled as best as you could but they had limited your movements. You quickly lost count of how many hands there were. It was like a bloom of jellyfish had just attacked you.

"Get the bitch on the bar," Rebecca ordered. Suddenly, you were lifted up and placed onto the bar. Your hands were tied above your head and your legs were tied together. Coarse rope bit into your ankles and wrists. Your eyes were uncovered but your mouth was not. Rebecca smiled nastily down at you. You glared back, angry muffles leaving your mouth. You recognized the majority of your co-workers that were crowded around you, all looking down at you with various levels of hatred. "Gag the stupid bitch," Rebecca instructed. "Can't have the boss running to her aid."

The hand uncovered your mouth and, before they could gag you, you managed to call out. "HELP! HE-" Your cries were quickly cut off by a male co-worker shoving the cloth you had been using to clean into your mouth. You cringed at the foul taste, attempting to spit it out.

"You will keep that in your mouth or I will knock your fucking teeth out," Rebecca warned. If you were able, you would of flipped her off. Since your hands were tied, you were unfortunately unable to. She took a step back, grinning evily. "Have at her."

As soon as she said that, punches rained down onto your body. You screamed through the cloth, tears soon streaming down your face. Your body jerked and you attempted to squirm away. You wanted to curl up to protect yourself from the pain you were receiving. Stars bust in front of your eyes when your nose was targeted and broken. Blood streamed down your face, mixing with the tears that fell even more from your eyes.

This torture continued seemingly forever. Your body was covered in bruises, making you want to curl up even more. You were sobbing softly, blood and tears (along with a bit of sweat and drool) pooled around your head. Your entire body ached and you wanted to be far away from here. Rebecca, having grown bored and restless, held up one hand. The others stopped their assault, allowing for the wave of pain to fully crash onto your body. She stepped forward once more.

"Bet you're not feeling so great now, huh? Bet you're gonna think twice before pushing me over in the middle of the fucking Casino!" She screeched. Your mind was in a spin and you were unable to form the words to answer her (not like the gag would allow you to talk anyway). But Rebecca clearly demanded an answer. She grabbed your hair and forced your head up, looking you dead in your eye (your left eye was swollen shut and hurting like a motherfucker). "When I ask a question, I expect an answer. Now, answer the question!"

You attempt to nod your head but her grip on your hair is so tight that when you try to move, it feels as if your scalp is on fire. She slams your head against the bar top with a sickening **THUD**. The edges of your vision went black for a few seconds. She did this again and again, your co-workers cheering her on. "BREAK THE BITCH! BREAK THE BITCH! BREAK THE BITCH!" They chanted. You were slipping out of consciousness, hoping for this all to end.

Then, Rebecca and the other employees got thrown aside violently. You were breathing heavily, trying to stay conscious. A large, black figure loomed over you. It wielded a golden object which it used to skewer Rebecca and the others. They screamed and begged and cried. You were picked up by the figure and could finally see who it was.

The Devil had come to save you.

You barely managed to process that before blacking out.


	6. Welcome to Hell

The Devil watched you black out, your body going slack in his arms. Rage was reignited and he snarled animalistically at your attackers. He used his golden trident to beat them, their cries adding fuel to his fire. Soon, his rage grew cold and his concern took over. He ceased his attack and called forth his imps.

"Imps!" He roared, voice full of authority. Imps hurried from seemingly nowhere and over to the employees who shrank back from these minions of evil. He gestured his trident towards them. "Punish them in whatever ways your minds come up with," he instructed. "I have more pressing matters to attend to." He adjusted you in his arms. The imps cackled with glee and, with strength far beyond their size, dragged the employees away. They protested loudly, begging for The Devil's forgiveness. These pleas fell on deaf ears. He struck his trident against the ground and the ground opened up for him, dropping both of you into Hell.

 

After he had put you to bed, dressed your wounds, and left a trusted imp in charge, The Devil set out in search of answers. The employees were taken care of and he could faintly hear their screams as he stormed down the stone corridors.

"Tell Dice that I want to see him," he told a nearby imp. The imp hurried to keep up with the boss's long strides.

"Where and when?" The imp asked.

"In my throne room, in five minutes, ten tops!" He snapped. The imp nodded and scurried off to deliver its message. The Devil turned right and headed for the heavy set of twin iron doors at the end of the corridor. He flung them open with his immense strength, making them hit the stone wall with a bang. He didn't stop as he stalked over to his throne, sitting heavily upon it and watching the doors close by themselves. He sighed deeply, rubbing his temples.

 

Dice was confused as to why he was being summoned to the throne room but he composed himself and complied with the boss's wishes. He entered Hell and walked briskly down the never ending corridors. He arrived at the throne room two minutes after he arrived (thanks to being so well acquainted to the maze that was Hell). He straightened his bow tie and smoothed out his suit before entering. Under the watchful eyes of The Devil, Dice stepped toward the throne, stopping at a respectful distance.

"You wished to see me, boss?" Dice asked.

"Indeed I did," Devil replied, twirling his golden trident around in one paw. Dice stood there, waiting for him to continue talking. The Devil was more interested in watching the gleam from the trident dance around the room. Dice sighed internally and kept his expression neutral, hoping to wait out The Devil's cat like tendencies. After a minute or two of this silly charade, The Devil turned his attention back to Dice. "An incident happened not too long ago. An altercation of sorts between Rebecca and (Y/N). With you picking up the pieces. It would of been easy to give Rebecca ideas."

Dice's expression broke and he looked at The Devil, confusion painted on his face. "I didn't give Rebecca any ideas in regards of getting revenge. I told her not to do anything because (Y/N) doesn't deserve to be targeted like that -"

"THE HELL SHE DOESN'T!" The Devil roared, stunning Dice into silence. "Yet, they did it anyway. They all ganged up on her and took it in turns to beat the shit out of her."

Dice's body went cold, his expression going slack with shock. It took him a moment to find his words. "I-I...I had no idea-"

He scoffed, bearing his sharp fangs in a feral snarl. "Oh, I'm sure you didn't," he agreed sarcastically. "No, I bet innocent King Dice was just minding his own business, strolling about the casino, not hearing (Y/N)'s cries for help."

"I didn't! I heard nothing!" Dice said in desperation to be believed.

"It was the perfect scenario too," The Devil continued, ignoring Dice. "Have (Y/N) be beat up by her jealous co-workers for daring to disagree with King Dice." He mimicked Dice's voice in a mocking fashion. "(Y/N) isn't dumb enough to fall for my bullshit! How will I make her like me now? Oh, I know! Let's have all of the other employees jump her and beat her black and blue. That'll teach her a lesson!"

"I had **nothing** to do with this brutal attack! I didn't suggest it, I didn't plan it, I didn't organize it, **NOTHING**!" Dice insisted, his voice raising.

The Devil growled and leapt off of his throne, swinging the trident at Dice's head. Dice ducked and quickly backed up. "I had nothing to do with the attack," Dice said firmly. "Why don't you believe me?"

He chuckled and stalked over, twirling the trident in his paw. "I've seen what sorts of **filthy** things go through your mind when you see her, what sort of **sinful** things you want to do to her."

"Projecting your own desires onto me are you now, boss?" Dice asked, a smile plucking at the corners of his mouth.

"Unlike you, I actually have a chance with (Y/N)," he replied before charging at Dice. Dice twisted his body, sidestepping the charge. The Devil roared and hoards of imps sprinted toward Dice. Vicious playing cards were summoned, meeting the imps and engaging in a battle to defend their respective masters. Dice manipulated his size and grew twice as large as before. Devil followed suit, also doubling in size. Dice swung suddenly, catching The Devil off guard. He managed to block at the last minute and cracked his trident against Dice's ribs. The breath rushed from his lungs but Dice didn't waste long recovering. He grabbed the trident and pulled The Devil closer to him before sneaking a foot out to trip him up. Their faces were unnervingly close, each of their expressions of rage and hatred glaring at the other. Devil stomped on Dice's foot, making him yelp in an undignified manner. He took that opportunity to shove Dice to the ground.

The world spun as Dice hit the floor, wincing as he did so. He attempted to get up but Devil pinned him down with the trident, those sharp prongs positioned under his chin and hovering inches away from his neck. That smirk (the one of pure self satisfaction and pettyness) was present on The Devil's face. It made Dice want to punch him all the more.

"Call your cards off," he instructed, the sounds of the mini battle reaching their ears once more. The adrenalin must of blocked off everything that wasn't directly linked to their fight.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, you won't have any cards left to summon."

Dice quickly looked around. Scattered all over the floor were pieces of torn cards, with the imps continuing to rip apart said cards. Dice glared up at Devil and dismissed the cards. The cards hurried off. Devil also dismissed his imps (much to their disappointment). He opened his mouth to say something but cut himself off; tilting his head to one side and listening to something. Dice couldn't hear anything and was silently confused. A moment later, The Devil stepped away from Dice.

"I have more important matters to attend to," he said curtly. "Now, get out of my sight and look after the casino."

Dice returned to his normal size and stood up, walking past him and down the corridor. The Devil turned and marched in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight, fight, fight, fight!


	7. Ruminate

Your head was pounding and you groaned as you regained consciousness. You barely managed to open your good eye before a bell was ringing. The sound made you hiss and attempt to bury your head under the pillow. Pain shot through your body and you cried out. The bell rang louder, now with a sense of urgency. Your ears were ringing and your headache pounded even more. You barely heard the door open and someone stepping you. You also didn't fully register the bell that stopped ringing or that someone left.

"(Y/N)?" The Devil asked in a low, almost soft voice. You wait until the ringing in your ears stopped before slowly sitting up.

"Yeah?" You asked, your voice hoarse. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Like Death," you croaked, earning a quite chuckle from him. He smiled at you. It was a genuine smile and not one born out of smugness or evilness. It made you blush and lower your gaze, looking around the room. "Where am I?"

This gave The Devil pause. "Well...Location doesn't matter at the moment. The important thing is that you're on the road to recovery."

You noticed that the room was spacious but mostly empty. A shiver ran through you and you wrapped your arms around yourself slightly. He snapped his fingers, an imp rushing into the room suddenly with a pile of blankets and a jumper in its arms. It handed these things to The Devil before standing aside. He laid the blankets over you and helped you put on the jumper. You smiled bashfully at him. 

"Thank you," you said, your voice sounding worse and worse the more you spoke. 

He chuckled again (laughing with you not at you). "Maybe you should save your voice and rest for now."

You shook you head and made an attempt to get out of bed. He moved much faster then you had anticipated, grabbing onto your arm (making sure not to hurt you). He coaxed you back into bed, speaking in a soft and quiet voice, one you couldn't help but adore. Once you had gotten comfy (and he was sure that you weren't going to make a run for it), he spoke.

"What will it take for you to stay here and rest?"

You paused and thought. A moment later, you replied. "Give me something to do."

"You want to work? (Y/N), you're injuried, quite severely, there's **no**  way you should be working-"

It was a bold move to cut him off, but you took a chance and did it anyway. "I want to be helpful and productive. I'm here to work after all, aren't I?"

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to persuade you otherwise. "Fine." He snapped his fingers and the imp passed him a tablet which he passed to you. "You shall be my eyes then." You looked at the screen, noticing the several different angles of security footage there was.

"I wasn't aware we even had security cameras," you commented. 

"That's the whole point; they're cleverly disguised as the wall behind them," The Devil explained. 

"So, you've recorded everything?"

"Everything these cameras can see and hear that takes place within work hours, yes."

You nodded. "Cool. My job is to just watch security footage and act as a guard?"

"Of sorts, yes."

"But what if something happens? How will I inform you?"

"My imps will inform me. Speaking of which, this imp here-" he gestured to the imp that was standing off to the side patiently (that you honestly forgot was there), "-will be a servant to you. Anything you want or need, my imp will get for you." 

Both you and the imp nodded. "Do you have to go back to work soon?" You asked.

He glanced at the time displayed on your tablet. "I suppose I should. It's getting close to rush hour." He stood up and made to leave. 

"You're...You're just leaving me?" You ask, slightly disgusted by how desperate you sounded for his attention.

"Unfortunately yes," he sighed. "If you need me, send the imp to fetch me. Otherwise, I shall see you later." He then kissed you gently on the forehead, making a smile appear on both of your faces, before leaving. Your smile widened into a grin and you giggled giddily, happiness fluttering in your chest and stomach.

Sometime had past, and your eyes were glued to the security footage, forgetting all about the imp that was forced to stand in the room (not too far away from your bed). You glanced up and nearly screamed when you noticed it again. You controlled yourself and smiled at the imp.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm (Y/N). What's your name?" You asked, holding out a hand for the imp to shake.

It seemed very confused and looked at you with suspicion but shook her hand. "I'm Trit."

You smiled at the imp. "Nice to meet you Trit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! What a sweetie The Devil is. How lucky our reader is to have him.


	8. The argument

Over the next week or so (time just blurred together as you slowly healed and spiralled into insanity via boredom) you became good friends with Trit. Well, as close as friends someone can be to an imp.

Trit, and the other imps for that matter, where treated as creatures that weren't worth The Devil's time. You could kinda see why he would brush them aside but that doesn't mean that you agreed with him doing so. These differing opinions led to several fights. The worse fight you had was one that you had started out of bitterness and boredom (and wasn't anything to do with his treatment of the imps for once).

It was the end of the working day and you (still playing the roll of security guard from your bed) were eagerly waiting for The Devil to visit you. You watched him on the security footage as he chatted to the regulars. You impatiently waited, muttering to yourself.

"Stop talking and come here!" You hissed, shifting about on the bed.

"Do you want me to go fetch him, miss?" Trit asked.

"Call me (Y/N)," you reminded the imp. "And no, I'm sure he'll be along soon."  
You watched as the regulars left and continued to watch as The Devil and Dice got chatting.

Minutes ticked by and they were still talking. You were seriously considering getting Trit to fetch him when they walked out of lobby and down the corridor, entering his office. You scowled at the tablet and threw it across the room. Trit jumped in surprise, looking at you for an explanation.

"Mi-(Y/N)?" The imp asked.

"Leave me. I want to sleep," you instructed, gritting your teeth a bit. 

"Understood (Y/N)," Trit replied, bowing ever so slightly before leaving the room and closing the door. You screamed in frustration before flopping down on the bed, cursing the both of them.

 

"(Y/N)?" Devil asked, shaking you gently. You groaned loudly, reaching a hand out to push him away.

"Fuck off," you hissed and burried your head under the covers.

"I know you're tired but that doesn't excuse the fact that you broke the tablet I gave you," he said, an icy edge to his voice. If you weren't so tired, perhaps you wouldn't of said what blurred out of you mouth.

"Well, maybe you should've given Dice a tablet. I bet he wouldn't of broken the fucking thing," you spat bitterly.

"Sit up," he ordered. You flipped him off and remained lying down. He grabbed you by the wrist and yanked you up, making you cry out. He glared intensely at you and you glared back. "What is the matter with you?"

You didn't reply which just pissed him off further.

"Why are you being so difficult?! What's the matter with you?!" He spat.

"Piss of and go back to Dice!" You snarled.

"Why are being such a whiney, spoilt brat?!"

"Because you're a useless dick! Now, just leave me alone!"

He got up in your face, anger radiating off of him. You scowled at him and stood your ground.

"Do you want me to leave? Cuz I will leave! Hell, I don't even know why I put up with you!" He growled.

"I don't know why I sit here all day, bored out of my mind, waiting for you to show up! You clearly prefer to drink yourself into oblivion, trick people into handing you their souls, and have a dick measuring contest with Dice than be anywhere near me! Why you two measuring anyway?! You both need a magnifying glass to see them, so what's the fucking point?!" You yelled at him. Then, you proceed to call him every name you could think off. Once you calmed down a little (a solid two minutes later), you noticed that his expression changed slightly. There was a certain look in his eyes that wasn't one of anger.

But one of desire.

He smirked at you, backing up ever so slightly. He chuckled, voice tinted with lust. "I love it when ladies get all fired up~" He purred.

"Yeah?" You asked, still scowling.

"Yes~"

"Then you're gonna love this-", you said and smacked him hard across the face. Surprise and shock made their way onto his expression.

"What-what was that all about?" He asked, confused.

"I'm not in the mood to fuck!" You explained bluntly. He was struggling to find his words and your patience had worn thin. "I'm leaving." You then pushed him away from you, making him sit heavily in the chair next to the bed, and standing up. You then left the room and (lead by Trit) left the Casino.

 

It was roughly five hours after the fight and you were in your flat, lying on the bed, staring at his contact details that were in your phone. Your thumb hovered over the dial button and you were biting your bottom lip.

To call or not to call, that was the debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will our reader do? Will she call him and try to sort this out? Or will she ignore him and wait for him to apologize first?


	9. The Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Don't worry, I'm not dead. I'm instead back with a fairly long chapter. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: Non consensual sexual content and explicit torture. Reader discretion is advised.

It was the next morning and you had just woke up. You gazed at the clock, vision blurry and you yawning like mad, attempting to convince yourself to go to work. You were tempted (very tempted) to just call in sick and stay home to sort out the mess of a situation you found yourself in. No, you decided, you'll face your problems head on. You got up from your bed and got ready for work.

You arrived to work a little later than usual and are a bundle of barely repressed nerves as you approached the front door. You stepped inside, quickly making your way down the corridor, just about to entered the lobby when you heard the boss's door open.

"What's the rush (Y/N)?" The Devil asked. You froze but didn't turn to face him.

"I am a little late, sir, so I was going to catch up on my work," you explain politely.

"Why don't you step into my office?" He says. Despite being phrased as a question, you knew you had no choice in the matter. You slowly turn to face him. He was leaning against the door frame, looking at you expectantly. You smoothed out your uniform and made your way over to him. You stepped past him and into his office with barely a glance cast in his direction. He shut the door behind him before speaking. "Let's talk about what happened yesterday," he said from behind you.

"Sure," you replied evenly.

He paused for a moment, moving around to stand in front of you. His expression was soft and he looked down at you but not in an intimidating way. "...I'm sorry for what I said and did."

"I'm sorry for calling you those awful names."

"I want to make this up to you in a way other than apologizing. So, (Y/N), would you be interested on going on a date with me?"

You met his gaze and took his paws in your own hands. "I would love to."

He beamed and gently squeezed your hands. "Let's go then." He then lead you out of his office quickly.

 

The Devil's idea of a date didn't match up with your own. He lead you down the long winding corridor and into the depths of Hell. Down the numerous steps you went. The heat was radiating off of the brickwork and you felt as if you were going to pass out. He didn't seem to mind and continued walking, those long strides of his making it nearly impossible for you to keep up. After what felt like an eternity, you two finally reached The Dungeon.

He crossed to the reinforced (and very large) door. He shot you a smirk over his shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Oh Hell yeah," you replied, nodding eagerly. He smirked oven more and (seemingly effortlessly) pushed the door open with one paw.

The room was huge, and full of every torture device and instrument you could imagine (and then some). Imps were heavily present and busied themselves with torturing your co-workers. Not all of them mind. The Devil (needing people to work in the casino) dismissed the majority of them.

It was only the ones you despised the most that were kept behind.

There were eight of them in total. Two boys, six girls. All people you loathed but to different degrees.

First up, Oscar. He was strapped upside down to a metal wheel and spun around as the wheel was heated up. His expression was twisted in pain and he was trying to scream but was unable to make a noise. The imps took great delight in both spinning him as fast as possible (switching directions abruptly too) and heating up the metal with a blow torch ("accidentally" burning him some times too). Oscar himself was pudgy and, since he wasn't wearing a shirt, it really showed his lumpy and pale body. His usually neat hair had been torn out in several places, creating ugly bald spots. You observed him for a few spins before moving on.

Next, you saw Beth. She was sat upright in an uncomfortable looking chair with her hands tied to the back of the chair with coarse rope. In front of her was a fairly large metal table, desserts of all kinds presented on the table. A few imps were gathered around here, taunting and jeering as imps do. One of them picked up a single layered iced cake and waved it in front of Beth's face.

"I know you wanna eat it, fatty."

"No, I don't! Let me go, let me-" in the middle of her desperate pleas, the imp shoved the cake into Beth's fat face and into her gaping mouth. Cake was forced into her throat, making her choke. She was coughing and squirming all the while the cake being shovelled into her mouth and spread around her face. The imps all cackled evily and you soon moved on, not particularly amused with their childish ways.

Upon a nearby table, Kira was strapped down. She didn't notice you due to the fact that she had both horse dick in her mouth and shoved up her cunt. You vaguely remember her having an interest in horses and horse riding. You stepped forward for a closer inspection. You noticed that Kira had been stripped naked (by force naturally, with what little remained of her shredded clothes clinging to her) and that what little tits she had were bound together with thick rope. Her tits were heavily bruised and swollen looking. You flicked one of her nipples harshly, causing her to squirm on the table and gag as the horse thrusting a bit too far into her mouth. Imps were sanding either side of the horses, making sure nothing went **too**  wrong. You watched as the horses thrusted their cocks into the cock sleeve Kira had become. Despite the entertaining show, your eyes drifted elsewhere.

A female midget (who preferred to be called Risa) was in the middle of a very intense whipping session. A cat-o-nine tails was the weapon of choice and the imp wheeling it was very skilled when it came to inflicting the maximum amount of damage. When a new wound was opened up, other imps rushed forward to rub salt into the wounds. She would have screamed if her vocal cords hadn't been savagely severed. Her lower jaw had also been removed and now hung limply from her face, attached by two pieces of thin wire. She was forced to stand up, her arms tied high above her head, legs spread obscenely wide via a spreader bar. You noticed that pieces of broken glass had been shoved up her cunt and ass and were sticking out. You also noticed the puddle of blood on the floor under her and took measures to avoid stepping in it. You observed more glass be unceremoniously shoved inside of her and salt rubbed into her wounds before once more wandering on.

A few meters away from Risa, a very fat boy was being shoved into an Iron Maiden. He was yelling and fighting back against the imps.

"Oi! What 're you doin'?! Get off me now!" He demanded, his irritating voice echoing of the walls and bouncing around your skull as you scowled in annoyance. You approached and looked at one of the imps.

"Gag him," you instructed. The imp nodded and scampered off. You watched as they tried to fit his obscenely over weight body into such a cramped space of unforgiving metal while you waited. Soon (but not as soon as you would have liked), the imp rushed back and handed you a ball gag. The ball was solid and heavy. You thanked the imp before walking over to Riley.

"What the fuck, (Y/N)?! What are you doing here?!" He shouted. You didn't reply and instead shoved the ball into his open mouth. He instantly started to struggle but you were able to tie the straps round the back of his head, securing the ball gag. The straps were done up extremely tight (well, as tight as you could get around his fat head) and, with the ball sitting heavily in his mouth, his head must of felt as if it was about to explode from the intense pressure. He was dazed and this is when the imps were finally able to shove him into the Iron Maiden and slam the door shut.

You then walked off.

The next person you saw was a girl called Becky. She, like Risa, was being forced to stand with her hands being held high above her head which put a lot of strain on her wrists and arms. You remember her having multiple piercings (ear and nose specifically) and long blonde hair. She was stripped naked, legs also spread wide via a spreader bar. You noticed lots of new piercings, piercings that she probably didn't have before.

She had eyebrow piercings, lip piercings, cheek piercings, nipple piercings, belly button piercing, and various genital piercings. You noticed several small golden hoops that had been pierced into her cunt lips and heavy weights were hung from them. You crouched down in front of her and yanked down hard on these weights. She screamed in pain, attempting to move away from you which only made the weights swing even more. You stood up and looked her dead in the eyes before slapping her hard across the face. She whimpered and shrank back even as you moved on.

A large tank full of water stood on the floor. You recognized the naked figure that was having her head submerged into the tank. Her name was Milly and, from what you can remember, she described herself as a "Gold Star Lesbian". Ironic, considering she was being fucked in both her ass and her cunt by two imps. The imp that held her head down in the water would only let her up to fuck her mouth. You found this all very amusing but you wished they would have sorted out her stupid haircut. She looks like a discount Skrilex who's been on Tumblr too long. Still, there is one more person you have yet to visit. You turn and walk slowly over to her.  
And there she was, strapped the right way up to a metal X, completely unmarked. You grinned in anticipation, knowing **exactly** what you were going to do to her. You spotted a very large metal trolley full of all sort of instruments. You picked up knife and smiled at her.

"Let's get to work."

After God knows how long, you had finally mutilated Rebecca to the point of no return. Her tits (what little did exist) had been savagely ripped off with a metal device. In place, you had branded her chest with a hot branding iron which said "Whore". You had crudely cut off her clit and managed to pull out her g-spot. You then shoved a can of Dr Peper up her cunt and a large bottle of Coke up her ass (both with minimal lube and stretching). Glass and needles had been shoved into her eyes and had stayed there. Her entire body was cut up and bruised, blood dripping from open wounds onto the floor. You were breathing hard and grinning in satisfaction as you put the tools back on the table. You looked up and noticed The Devil. He was leaning against the wall on your right. He smiled at you before approaching.

"Nicely done, (Y/N)," he said, his voice somewhat husky.

"Thank you," you replied, smiling at him.

"How about we take this somewhere more **private**?" He asked, a certain look of lust in his eyes. You smirked at him and nodded. He took your hand and lead you out of The Dungeon and to his personal chamber.


	10. Into The Devil's Chambers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Don't worry, I'm not dead. I was just insanely busy with school. But, I'm back with this long awaited chapter. I would just like to take this chance to thank you guys for the hits and kudos. I honestly didn't think my fanfic would get this much attention. So, I thank each and everyone of you for stopping by to check Devil Route out, regardless of whether you read the first sentence or the whole nine chapters. It means a lot to me (an aspiring author) that people care about my work enough to check it out. 
> 
> Now, onto the smut!

Your heart thundered in your chest as you followed The Devil down the corridor. Your palms were becoming sweaty with nerves and you had to hold his paw tighter. He didn't seem to mind, more focused on getting you two to his chambers ASAP. You soon arrived at the chambers and he ushered you inside. Given half a chance, you would of looked around at the decor but you didn't exactly get time to take it all in before The Devil was kissing you senseless.

Your senses were overwhelmed by him; your lips against his, your tongues exploring the other, his fur brushing against your arms along with the very tip of his claws teasing your cheeks and neck. Despite all of this, your wanted more.

So much more.

Your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers tangling in his soft fur. A deep purr rumbled from his chest, vibrating in your mouth. You laughed slightly and broke the kiss. He looked a little confused.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, no. I just found it pretty funny that you purr like a cat," you explained.

He looked a little annoyed and grabbed you by the chin, titling your head up. "There will be no more funny business. This is a rather **serious**  matter."

"Sure thing Boss~" You replied with a smirk and a wink.

"Good~" He said and suddenly picked you up, attacking your neck with sucks and kisses. You moaned softly at the sensation, gasping in surprise when he suddenly bit down on your neck. You grasped at his fur, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He carried you over to the bed, pinning you to it with him ontop. You didn't care as long as he kept doing what he was doing. You brought him even closer, soft and needy noises escaping your mouth without you noticing. He growling in your ear, making you shiver. "Let's quit beating about the bush, shall we?~"

You shot him a smirk. "Well, what are you waiting for?~" You rolled your hips in a clear invitation. He returned the smirk and growled again. His paws worked impossibly fast to get your clothes off of you (you were nearly 100% sure he had bested some kind of world record). Your clothes went flying and you were soon only in your underwear. You blushed as those captivating eyes of his drank in every little detail your body had to offer. "You're perfect~" The Devil breathed.

"And so are you. What a pretty pair we make," you reply, fingers brushing against his horns. His body tensed and a soft purr slipped out of his mouth. "Sensitive are we?"

He didn't reply, closing instead to rip off your underwear, destroying them in the process. You scowled at him. "Hey!"

"I'll buy you more later," he promises. "Right now, I just want to fuck you till we both collapse~"

You grinned and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Then do it~"

He didn't need anymore persuading. His mouth engulfed your tits while his hands got to work on your pussy. You were moaning like a pro pornstar in no time, back arching, and hips thrusting against his hands.

After thoroughly marking up your tits, he focused on stretching you out rather than just teasing you. He hit spots inside of you that didn't even know existed but that made you see stars regardless. He took care not to slash you with his incredibly sharp claws and soon had four of his rather thick fingers inside of you. Once his patience began to wear thin, he pulled away from you and sat up. You whined at the loss of contact and looked at him.

That's when you saw it.

There, nestled between his legs, was his cock. It was about eight inches in length and a good four in thickness. This may have been impressive on a normal man but this was The Devil. You kinda expected some thing a little more. Okay, a lot more. He must of noticed your disappointment cuz he chuckled.

"I can shape shift. This is just for now as I don't know your limits~" he explained with a smirk.

"Well, I have a saying when it comes to the bedroom; the bigger the better~"

He growled, his smirk widening. "We'll play around with that at a later date. For now, let's get down to business~"

Within seconds, both of you had collided, limbs tangled and lips smashed together. He used one hand to guide his dick to your entrance and you rolled your hips to encourage him. He groaned into the kiss before roughly thrusting in. You broke the kiss with a gasp. His dick was insanely hot and practically burned you from the inside out. He soon added stimuli that had you moaning louder than you'd like to admit. He rammed his dick into those spots that made you see stars over and over, rocketing you towards your climax. He grabbed ahold of headboard with both paws, forcing your hips up as well which changed the angle, and picked up the pace. You screamed his name over and over, encouraging him to keep going and going and going.

"Devil! Oh, fuck me Devil!~" You babbled, on the verge of your orgasm.

The Devil leaned down to whisper in your ear, his voice a deep and lust filled growl. "Call me Master~"

"Master! Fuck me harder Master!~" You screamed in absolute pleasure as your orgasm washed over you. He continued to fuck you through your orgasm, not fazed by your walls clamping tight around his cock. He had incredible stamina which brought on never ending orgasms. Every nerve in your body was in fire, your brain overwhelmed by the pleasure. After about the fourth or fifth orgasm (you quickly lost count) you blacked out.

 

When you woke, you were back home, all tucked up in bed. You felt the sheets against your bare skin and didn't even want to imagine what state your clothes were in. It was dark and you sat up to turn on your lamp. Soreness sprung from your pussy and you winced. You, moving slower and carefully this time, turned on the lamp on the bedside table. You noticed the note and picked it up to read it:

(Y/N),

You'll be feeling sore for the next few days (perhaps weeks) so I've scheduled some time off for you to recover.

Devil xx

You smiled and put the note down, turned off the lamp, and got some much needed rest.


End file.
